Corvis Orion
Corvis Orion is the Dark Prince of the Black Sun. He was formerly a senior military and intelligence officer with the SoroSuub Corporation and New Republic. Early life Born on Corellia on Year -16 Day 97, Corvis Orion was the only child of a Jaken Orion and Trillian Vailis. His childhood home was a few blocks off Treasure Ship Row in Coronet City. This kept him near both CorSec HQ, which was his father's workplace, and the Imperial Citadel. However, his proximity to the seediest place on Corellia, and his love of piloting, led him to participate in many of the illegal races. His father, being a prominent officer in CorSec, often told Orion when a raid was planned, unknowingly keeping Orion from ever getting caught in any sting operations. When Orion was fifteen, his family was invited to Emperor Day Ball at the Imperial Citadel, where he met the daughter of a Corellian nobleman, Ailyn LeFaye. After their meeting here, Corvis and Ailyn began stealing away from their parents, and meeting secretly in the more shady locals on Corellia, usually at the swoop and speeder races in the slums. Unfortunately, this love could not last. A month before Orion’s sixteenth birthday, he was caught in the bed chambers of the young Miss LeFaye. Orion, relying on the skills his father had ingrained in him, managed to incapacitate the pair of guards that had walked in on the couple.Taking the guards weapons, he stole a state of the art s-swoop from Lord LeFaye's hangar, and took off for the slums of Coronet City. For the first time in his life, Orion was a murderer and a fugitive from the Galactic Empire. Smuggler Days For the next few months, Orion lived in the slums of Coronet, working as the member a swoop gang. After a bar fight, Orion was "debriefing" a member of a rival swoop gang and discovered Ailyn's father had put a contract out on his father, and the rival gang was planning to make the hit tonight. He rushed out of the bar to his swoop bike and blared accross the city to the cantina his father visited every night and waited for the swoopers to enter the cantina. As the swoop gang entered the bar, Orion fired up the engines on his swoop bike and drove it through of the cantina to ambush the swoopers. Outgunned four to one, Orion, his father, and two CorSec officers managed to kill or detain all the criminals. Unfortunately, Jaken did not come out too lucky. By the time the dust had settled, Corvis found his father with a vibroblade lodged in his chest. Knowing that his life on Corellia was over, he took one of the smuggler’s PLY-3000 and fled the planet with the help of his father’s men. Unfortunately, he received word while in a Nar Shaddaa that his mother had been killed in a “kitchen fire”, and that Ailyn had vanished soon after. And so, Captian Orion of the PLY-3000 Exile of Love took off to travel the stars. During this time, he met his adoptive daughter, Nagase Orion, on Alderaan while making a run to the Caasmi refugee settlement. Though barely seven when Orion found her, she quickly learned to be a very capable first mate. Orion and his adoptive daughter began to cross the galaxy, becoming well known smugglers in the midst of a galactic civil war. A Star Rises Seven years later, Orion’s life took a drastic turn. After ending up on the bad end of a sabacc game left him stranded in Taroon, Orion began working under the alias Beauba Fettt and joined Riviera Medical. Hoping that the new name would keep the authorities off his back while he got back on his feet, he began smuggling medical supplies out of the hospital, for profit and personal use. He greatly enjoyed his job as a doctor, but the SoroSuub/Riviera merger made him take another career change. Conscripted into the Army by SoroSuubian leadership, Orion began to enjoy his identity as Fettt. He was quickly transferred over to the Beta Barracks, under the direction of Ed Fel. It was here that Orion's career in crime came to a temporary halt. He decided he would stay legit, and finally be able to give his daughter a stable upbringing. Serving in the SoroSuub army with distinction, Orion quickly promoted to head the SoroSuub Department of Public Construction, when its former head, Jeb'el Ras, moved to take over Csilla Excavations. After repeated shows of initiative in this new position, including SoroSuub's first sector conquest over Mayagil, he was given command of the budding weapons faction, BlasTech Industries. It his here that Orion used his experiences to create some of the most reliable and potent weapons in the known galaxy. It was while in BlasTech that Orion stumbled across the Acclamator Assault Ship GRW Kriegdrache, formerly under the command of Republic Captain Koran Rotaron, who passed it to his son, Shiva Rotaron. After it was hauled back to Sullust, the ship was repaired, and became Orion’s new home. Military career Unfortunately, BlasTech was not to be Orion's final call. After a few months of leadership, a subordinate robbed the faction, leaving it to dissolve. Not letting adversity affect him, Orion returned to his military calling, taking command of the Sullustan Home Guard. From his flagship, Commodore Orion took this battle-group into a new age of military excellence. He also played a major hand in helping Omir`Morte Edhrikhor Tlakh`sar restructure the SoroSuub miltia into the SoroSuubian Legionary Defence Force. During one of his routine physicals, Orion met a young medic by the name of Sylesta Orion, who would become an increasingly important figure in his life. Depsite his successes in the military, Orion grew curious about the darker aspects of war. Because of this, he retired from the public limelight, leaving his trusted Executive Officer, Commander Vestri Carnifex, in command. With the Sullustan Home Guard in good hands, Commodore Orion was able to retire to the comforts of his Acclamator Assault Ship, the SNV Polierenden Kriegdrache. It is from here that he commanded his personal fleet and directs projects to further his personal wealth, all while raising his adoptive daughter, Nagase Orion and running the SoroSuubian Intellingence Department. At this time he owned two of Sluis Sector's major tourist cities: One on the industrial planet of Lovsal, and another on the exotic paradise of Bpfassh. It The Birth of the New Republic However, these days of easy bliss did not last Orion long. Soon, he was called upon to take command Raivor Battlegroup, after its previous Commodore Knightcrawler has betrayed the Corporation. Resuming his place as Executive Officer of SLDF, he helped the group go into the merge between the Rebel Alliance and Sorosuub Corporation. Almost immediately upon the formation of the New Republic, Orion began to feel the unrest fostering in the group. Because of this, he ran for Senator, and was subsequently elected. It was also about this time that Orion began to grow weary of war again, compelling him to transfer to the newly formed New Republic Security Forces, in order to continue serving his people. He took over as Executive Officer of the group and Commanding Officer of the Southern Defence Fleets, and was promoted to Vice Marshal. It was in leading this police force that he met a young Natoulen by the name of Matt Cauthon. The two became fast friends, often being spotted together at various taverns when off duty. Using his newfound connections, power, and resources within the group, Orion began to lay the groundwork for his return to the world of crime. Politics and Conspiracies After being elected to the New Republic Senate, Orion began to notice a growing number of politicians and leaders within the New Republic pushing to constrict the freedoms of the people, centered around the over powered secret police force the Centre of Republic Intelligence. As he began to fight the groups attempts to turn the New Republic into a tool of oppression and terror, he was soon targeted to be removed by the conspirators. The man tasked with killing Corvis was Jedi Master Thies Windu. However, Master Windu was to complete his mission. In order to trap Orion, in ordered all NRSF command personnel to report to the Home One Cruiser NRS Nautilus for a "Christening Ceremony". Having learned of the trap through his contacts aboard the Home One Cruiser, but not wanting his men to suffer the after effects of the "Jedi"'s anger, he went as ordered, knowing full well he'd never be able to return the life he'd once known. In order to protect his friends in the New Republic, the Vice Marshal prepared to trap the Jedi Master on his own ship. To do this, he enlisted the help of his friend, Matt Cauthon. Exodus At the time the ceremony began, Matt and Orion set of the flash bang mines the had planted across the room, stunning the security personnel who were present. In the confusion, they stormed the partially stunned Jedi. In the short but violent battle, Matt Cauthon was permanently paralyzed, and Orion lost his eye to a lightsaber graze. While fleeing the New Republic military forces pursing him, he had landed on a deserted planet and had this message sent to Courier Communications to be posted on the GNS. The usual news anchor appears on your screen. From his slumped shoulders and sad expression, it is quite obvious that he is the bearer of bad news. “As many of you may have noticed, New Republic Commanding Military Officer Thies Windu and Senator Corvis Orion have not made any public appearances in the last week. This has been due to a falling out within the New Republic military. At approximately 435 hours last night, Hapan Time, we received this holo-recording from the Senator, of supposed traitor himself”. The screen changes and you see Corvis Orion, still in his uniform with the addition of an eyepatch, pacing through a forest at night. The leafless trees and silence lend to the sadness of the message. “Sentients of the Galaxy, citizens of the New Republic, I come to you to give an explanation which the New Republic leadership has long owed you. Last week, Commanding Military Officer, and Jedi Master, Thies Windu, along a few co-conspirators, were attempting to blackmail me into retirement, on grounds that I had supposedly lied to the Senate about being Force Sensitive and had disobeyed a direct order. In order to stop this obvious abuse of power, Lt. Cauthon and myself stormed the Home One Mon Calamari Cruiser NRS Nautilus, and captured Master Windu.” Orion’s hand absently moves to his eyepatch “During the battle on the bridge, I lost my eye to a lightsaber wound and Lt. Cauthon was permanently paralyzed by Windu’s supposedly “light” powers. However, we did manage to subdue and capture the Jedi Master. After fleeing the ship, we offered the New Republic a ransom his life, in order to see if the life of a New Republic citizen was truly worth as much to them as the claimed it was. The New Republic leadership did not even bother negotiating with us. Two days after we had fled, the search party was scaled back to a token gesture, and Military High Command began scrambling to fill the power vacuum.” The tired Corellian stops walking and turns to face the camera at full attention. “And throughout this all, the New Republic Senate Advisory Council and Senate have kept you in the dark about the details. This is simply unacceptable for a democracy. Though I may no longer be able to act as your senator, I would like to continue to urge you, as citizens of the New Republic, to push for change and to push for removal of corrupt leaders. It is your privilege and your duty. Don’t let the once roaring fire of freedom be snuffed by corruption and greed. This is my final wish.” With that, Corvis Orion snaps a salute to the holo-recorder and holds until it fades back to the anchorman. After taking a moment to regain his composure, the anchor begins to speak gain.“We also received information that Orion will be retiring from the public eye for a month of mediation within the Unknown Regions. We also have reason to believe that Thies Windu is still in Corvis Orion's custody. More will be coming on this, as the case develops.” A Bump in the Road After he had returned from his hiatus, Orion began to work with new vigor. He promptly took the command of the Hawkbats and linked up with Chiss Ascendancy. It was during this time that Orion met up with a skilled bounty hunter and slaver, Lance Hawke. After loaning his men to Hawke for several raids, Orion began to suspect that Hawke had plans that went beyond simple collaboration. In order to be sure of this, Orion took Lance aside for a private meeting before a mission. It was during this time that Orion was able to discern that Hawke was going to attempt to assassinate a highly placed member of the Chiss Ascendancy. However, Orion's true allegiance had never been to the Chiss, and saw this as a golden opportunity to cauze the group to implode. In order to help the young bounty hunter, Orion ordered all of his men to assist the bounty hunter in any way possible if they were to encounter them. Roughly a week later, Hawke boarded Sith Lord Isoldor Storm's private vessel. With the help of Orion's men, who happened to be on security detail that month, captured and killed the Sith Lord. Upon hearing the news, Orion is said to have cracked open a bottle of Wyrhen's Reserve, boarded his ship, and flown out of the Unknown Regions to rendezvous with his flagship. Rumors also point to dark summons calling Orion back to the core. Black Horizon Orion was next seen as part of a strike force which temporarily took over the New Republic, claiming a massive portion of its navy. During this time, Orion killed Republic Diplomat and Chief of State Candidate David Kellar, Jedi Knight Brengo Evabri, 17 officers of Centurion Battle Group, and an undisclosed amount of New Republic Officers and Crewmen. While details of the battle aboard the Centurion ships are still sketchy, it is believed that Orion snuck into the battle group by remotely deactivating the ships. The majority of the crewmen were killed saber wounds, with the secondary causes of death being to asphyxiation and electrocution. Once he had sated his blood lust onboard the Centurion cruisers, Orion boarded his personal shuttle and set course for Kiffex, in order to walk the halls of the Palace of the Dark Prince. He began a long sonjurn within the ancient halls, and came to peace with his his true self. His purpose in life assured, Orion rejoined the Black Sun Fleet at Thyferra, and donned the mantle of Vigo. Orion returned to the underworld not as a simple smuggler, but a crime lord whose rise to power was anointed by the blood of those who had been his enemies. A Dark Throne Over the next two years Orion worked tirelessly as a Vigo to help restore Black Sun to his former glory, despite several setbacks. After the capture of Dark Prince Flynn, Dark Prince Ingo R. Vailis, Orion's uncle, felt that it was time for a new Prince to be crowned. Deep in the bowels of the Darkstar, Orion was summoned to Golgotha to take up his new mantle. After a very successful first year as Prince, with high points such as the take over of The Antarian Rangers, Orion decided that it was time to drop the mantle of Beauba Fettt and return to using his true name again. Now * Personal Life After assuming the position of Vigo, Orion finally began to pursue a personal life once again. After the death of her husband, Corvis met Sylesta Orion (no prior relation) once again Thyferra. This chance meeting would lead to a whirlwind romance, which would lead to Corvis Orion and Sylesta Orion married on board the Nhar'qual on Year 9 Day 150, in a private exchange of vows between the pair. The pair lived onboard the BSS Nhar'qual until Orion's ascension to Dark Prince. During this time, Sylesta bore him two children, his firstborn son (Irving Jaken Orion) and a daughter (Illyria Trillian Orion). The royal family moved onboard the Ill Gotten gains upon Orion's coronation. * Flagship Orion's flagship is the BSS Ill Gotten Gains. A ship of unique design, the Ill Gotten Gains, or Darkstar, is a symbol of the power and influence the Dark Prince commands. The lower levels contain a large section of the ancient city of Golgotha. According to legend, this was the city in which Black Sun originated. * Weapons and Gear Orion is usually never seen without his lightsaber and X-45 sniper rifle. He is also known to carry a DL-44, as well as a variety of explosives and infiltration equipment. When dressed for combat, Orion is known to wear Rebel Camouflage Gear. He is usually accompanied by several Super Battle Droids, a modified R3 (it is able to carry 3 bottles within it, and expel them towards Orion at his request), and a varying number of Black Sun soldiers and Destroyer Droids. * Quirks Orion is known to carry three flasks at all time, the largest in his boot, second largest on his hip (behind his holster), second smallest and most used is in his breast pocket (This one is engraved with the Vailis family symbol, and was reportedly carried by his grandfather, Irving Howie.). Corellian brandy is usually stored in the hip and breast flasks with Corellian Whiskey is stored in the large flask. When wearing an eyepatch, he is also know to carry a small flask within it. The eyepatch flask contains an unknown alcohol which can be used to sterilize medical equipment. Also, Orion is convinced that all spiders are in cahoots with his enemies, he spends many hours drowning the treacherous little beggars in vinegar. Category:Individuals Category:Corellian Category:Black Sun